1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a protective cover for accommodating a panel-shaped electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of protective covers for panel-shaped electronic devices, such as smart phones, are used for protecting the electronic devices. Although conventional protective covers satisfy basic requirements, a new type of protective cover is still desired.